ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Holy Crest
Category:Questscategory:San d'Oria Quests de:Das heilige Siegel Dragon Curse Remedy |title=Heir to the Holy Crest |repeatable=No |reward=Ability to use Dragoon job |previous= |next=A Craftsman's Work }} Walkthrough *Go to Cargo Room A in Port San d'Oria and talk to Arminibit or Ceraulian. **''Talking with either one will start a dialog between them. It doesn't matter who you pick. If you talk with both, you will get the same dialog the second time.'' *Talk to Novalmauge in Bostaunieux Oubliette (beneath Chateau d'Oraguille). **You will need to be able to get into the Chateau d'Oraguille, and therefore must be Rank 2 if you are from San d'Oria, or at least have started the 2-3 Mission in Windurst or Bastok **Novalmauge patrols between (F-8) to (G-8). If you don't have the map, zone in and follow the hallway south, then turn west. *** If you have the Scythe weapon skill quest Souls in Shadow active, you cannot complete this part of the quest until you complete the Scythe of Trials. Also, it's possible to obtain the Scythe of Trials while talking to Novalmauge to flag Dragoon. Choose your dialog options carefully. *Talk to Morjean (L-7) in the manuscript room within the Cathedral in Northern San d'Oria. It is on the left as soon as you enter the cathedral. **Although the cut-scene with Novalmauge tells you to ask the archeologist Oiheaurese to learn of dragons, he is an NPC who only appears in the cutscene with Morjean. *Buy a pickaxe and head for the Maze of Shakhrami. **The Maze of Shakhrami can be reached at (K-5) in the Tahrongi Canyon. **There is a Survival Guide at the entrance of the Maze of Shakhrami. *Once inside, look for an excavation point (refer to this map for the possible locations of these points). **If your level is only around 30, you may want to have Sneak and Invisible available. ***Since a recent update, higher level monsters have been placed in parts of the 2nd map. It is advisable to bring some form of sneak and invis no matter the level. *Trade your pickaxe to an excavation point to receive a Wyvern Egg. *Return to Morjean, and receive a cutscene where Yachemidot asks you to take the Wyvern Egg to the Meriphataud Mountains. *On the eastern edge of Drogaroga's Spine in the Meriphataud Mountains at K-8 is a ???. **Fastest way there is to warp to the Survival Guide in the Castle Oztroja entrance. **Second fastest way is via the Meriphataud Mountains Outpost Survival Guide. *Trade the Wyvern Egg to the ??? for a cutscene. *Return to the Chateau d'Oraguille and talk to Rahal, who is in the Royal Knight's Quarters (on the left as you enter the Chateau). Rahal will then give you the Dragon Curse Remedy and send you to the Ghelsba Outpost. If you have the quest Lure of the Wildcat (San d'Oria) active Rahal will berate you for being a mercenary. Simply speak to him again to get the Dragon Curse Remedy. *Travel to the hut at F-10 in Ghelsba Outpost. When ready, open the door to enter the battlefield "The Holy Crest" with Cyranuce M Cutauleon. **Only players with this quest active (including completed prerequisites) or have completed this quest before may enter the battlefield. **This is a six-person, uncapped battlefield (TP and buffs are not lost upon entering). *Defeat Cyranuce M Cutauleon to complete the quest. **''Defeated solo by most non-mage jobs at level 30. May need a higher level for mage jobs. Individual experience may vary depending on job/gear/buffs/etc. (see NPC page for testimonials).''